


Short Rest

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Minato: I'm glad. Then, let's report to Jin-san.Shigure: No, we won't report yet.Minato: Whyyyy?Shigure: Because I want to wait.Minato and Kasuka: ...?In which 3 amateur butlers sit in a hallway for ten minutes to relax.





	Short Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during chapter 8 of the Butler's Rondo event, which I have [conveniently translated](https://twitter.com/shibutanikaska/status/1049099271436423170) ( and [here's chapter 8](https://twitter.com/MdrTranslates/status/1069323828361334795) if you just want a quick refresher).

Shigure let out a sigh, leaning against the wall of the corridor and letting himself slide down to the floor. In front of him, Kasuka and Minato still stood staring at him awkwardly, uncertain what to do with Shigure's suggestion to essentially throw this round of the butler competition by waiting to report in.

“... Since you two are tired, should I fetch some tea?”

“I already told you I'm not tir-”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

Shigure spoke up before Kasuka could finish his refusal, and with a happy nod, Minato trotted off, leaving Kasuka and Shigure alone in the hallway.

Kasuka stared at Shigure nervously, anxiously tugging at the collar of his uniform, and Shigure smiled as he pat the section of floor next to him. After a tense moment, Kasuka nodded, walking over to the wall Shigure was leaning against and sitting down as well, hugging his knees as he glanced down the hall self-consciously.

“I'm sorry, Kasuka. It looks like you've been put into a stressful situation.”

Kasuka stared at him, his eyes simultaneously nervous and critical, only to look away as he replied “Mine’s no different than yours.”

“... I suppose that's true. We both have people we care about on the line.”

Kasuka jolted beside him, his hand moving to clutch at his chest, and Shigure gave him another comforting smile.

“B-but that's-- you came because Maki said that if you didn't, he'd have me…”

“I know. That's what I was referring to.” Shigure didn't mention that it wasn't his only reason - that he had his own motives for accompanying Chizuru to the Ryugasaki estate, that Kasuka himself was likely just a pawn to get Shigure there in the first place. None of that mattered - because even without his and Chizuru's alternate motives, “I'm happy to do this much for your sake.”

“That's-- “  
Kasuka sounded like he was about tell him he was lying, but something stopped him, his fingers digging deeper into the fabric of his suit jacket. Shigure was glad not to hear Kasuka's usual denial of his worth - and that brought his mind to where it'd been moments before, Shigure hanging his head as he let out another sigh.

“To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how much more I could take of Maki. Thinking about the way he treats you - not just here, but in general, and to everyone else too, I just-” Shigure sucked in a deep breath, feeling that dark fog fall over his mind again, a cloud of burning soot erupting from his heart in molten waves. “ _I'm not sure if I'll be able to forgive him after all of this._ ”

Kasuka let out a yelp from beside him, and Shigure immediately regretted letting his emotions boil over again - all he wanted was to release the stress he'd built up from playing along with Chizuru's scheme, but right now he'd meant to reassure Kasuka, knowing he still likely blamed himself for what he'd done (both purposely and accidentally) under Chizuru's coercion.  
Their moment together was already over, though, as Minato trotted back over with a tray of tea, giving them both a wide grin as Kasuka turned away from him.

“I'm back~! Ehehe, being helpful can be fun sometimes.” He did a half spin in front of them, nearly knocking over the cups on the tray in the process. “Hey, Kasuka, do I look like a real butler like this? Like ‘master, your tea is served’?”

“Shut up! I'm not looking! Just put the tray down before you cover yourself and both of us with burns!”

Minato faced them again with a pout, though his disappointment was quickly forgotten as he looked at the two of them more closely.

“Ohhh, are you guys cuddling? Let me join~”

“I-Idiot! What part of this looks like c-” 

Kasuka was cut off as Minato shoved himself between him and Shigure on the floor, putting the tray down in front of them before wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

“W-what are you-? Unhand me!”

Kasuka immediately moved to fling Minato's arm off him, Minato only clinging more stubbornly, giving him a squeeze that elicited more angry yelling from Kasuka as well as a laugh from Shigure.

“Ushiwaka, will you not have any tea?”

Shigure leaned forward to take a cup from the tray, pouring his share from the teapot before leaning back into Minato's hold, Minato tilting his head against Shigure's to nuzzle it affectionately.

“Nah, I had some during the table setting, so I'm good.”

“You--! You were supposed to be working! Because of your clumsiness we nearly lost the-”

“Ehh? But Kasuka, you dropped something too?”

Kasuka tensed with regret, his eyes moving guiltily to Shigure as he lowered his tea cup.

“It's okay, you two. You've both been a great help.”

Minato just laughed, while Kasuka gripped at his chest again as if his heart had stopped, Shigure's eyes resting curiously on the action only for Kasuka to look away from him as if embarrassed.

The next few minutes were peaceful, filled with the warmth of the tea and Minato's hold, Kasuka finally leaning into it as well, taking up the other cup on the tray and reluctantly leaning against Minato's side as his shoulders fell with accumulated weariness.  
It was only a few short minutes until the phone in Shigure's pocket began to buzz, and Shigure gave a relaxed sigh as he pressed himself affectionately into Minato's hold one last time before getting up, straightening his suit coat before looking down at his companions.

“That should be good enough. Are you two ready for the final round?”

Minato let out an affirmative cheer, while Kasuka began to mumble something only for his hand to once again stray to his chest, his eyes bright when they looked up to meet Shigure's.

“... I suppose.”


End file.
